From accumulating scientific evidence, it is apparent that the phyto-chemicals present in herbal substances have beneficial effects on long-term human health and can be used to effectively treat various diseases.
Numerous studies have shown that antioxidants, such as found in herbal preparations, can result in prolonged performance in endurance exercise, by decreasing oxidative stress [Zheng et al., 2012; Chen et al., 2011; Bucci, 2000] as well as aiding in the muscle regenerative process, resulting in accelerated muscle recovery following muscle injury. Korean ginseng is one example of a herbal preparation shown to enhance exercise and sport performance [Chen et al., 2011; Bucci, 2000; Wang et al., 2010], and a grape-seed derived polyphenol, for example, has recently been described as providing accelerated skeletal muscle recovery [Myburgh et al., 2012; Kruger et al., 2014].
However, the abilities of many herbal remedies to enhance exercise and sport performance or reduce inflammation, as a result of injury, are based on anecdotal claims and lack scientific evidence. Therefore, as a result, many people experience unpleasant or undesirable side effects, due to incorrect dosage and interaction with other prescription medication, when taking commercially available herbal supplements which are unresearched. In addition, synthetic pharmaceuticals are also known for enhancing sport performance or recovery. However many of these (such as non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs) are not permitted in competitive sports.